Ste Hay: Down and Dirty in Hollyoaks
by RollinqInTheDeep
Summary: Ste Hay is just your normal man. Follow him as he has encounters with some of Hollyoaks hottest hunks. Porn porn porn porn. Somewhat with a plot but mainly just porn.
1. Chapter 1

Riley Costello had nothing to be embarresed about. He was a wonderous hunk  
of a man, with muscles most 20 year old men could only dream off. He had  
women (literally) fighting for his attention and this did nothing to him,  
except cause his ego to perhaps a bit. Okay, perhaps quite alot. Riley knew  
he was gifted in his looks and body. But it didn't come easy. He worked  
damn hard to get his body in perfect shape. Hours upon hours of nothing but  
hard work in the gym to get his muscles bulging. The gym was probably the  
only good thing in Riley's life at moment, with the exception of his  
wonderful son Bobby.

You see, despite Riley being built like a greek God and generally being a  
really nice guy. He couldn't find Mrs Right. And when he thought he had  
found said woman, she only went and hurt his heart and smashed it into a  
million pieces. Mercedes McQueen. She was fucking stunning, and amazing in  
the bedroom. He always knew he had perhaps tapped way above his league when  
he scored a date with Mercedes, and it was something he thanked God for  
everyday- getting Mercedes into the sack was perhaps one of the single  
greatest achievements of his 20 years on this earth. And yes, he was aware  
that Mercedes would probably never be the type to settle down with one guy,  
and that actually made their relationship all that more fun. But fucking  
his father? Yeah, that was a step too far.

Riley had heard the rumours. "She's a slag Riley, she's only going to  
break your heart", "you deserve better Riley", "I wouldn't trust her as far  
as I could throw her" were just some of the humdingers he recieved from the  
local people of Hollyoaks as to why he should not enter a relationship with  
Mercedes. But the rumours didn't bother him. Mercedes intrigued him in a  
way that any other woman never could. And so, when he proposed to her, he  
was fucking thrilled when she accepted. Maybe it was possible for Mercedes  
to change, we all deserve 2nd chances right?

Riley had fallen for her hook, line and sinker. Madly in love with  
Mercedes he was. And he crushed his heart like she had stood on a  
puppy. There's some things you can forgive someone for, and cheating is  
perhaps one of them. But there's a line you do not cross, and when she  
decided it was a great idea to fuck his father, she had ended the  
relationship without realising it.

He had punched his father in the nose. Three times. But it didn't make the  
situation any better. Yes, it made him feel better for all of 5 minutes,  
but the thought that Mercedes was shagging his father. His own flesh and  
blood, the whole time, made his blood boil. And he had never, ever laid a  
hand on woman before in his life. But he wanted to hurt Mercedes, make her  
life just a little bit as misrable as his life is right now.

But right now, he just wanted to get laid. He wanted to forget about the  
Hollyoaks bike that is Mercedes and he just wants to get himself some  
fucking sex. And he made a bet to himself, that the next person to walk  
through the bar, he is going to take back to his flat and fuck them  
senseless.

Ste Hay's day was going from bad to worse. His ex fianceÃ© and mother to  
his 2 kids Amy had taken the kids away for the week to see their father  
Mike in Manchester, leaving him alone and bored. He was also single  
following his latest split from the Irish psycho that was Brendan  
Brady. Brendan had punched him in the ribs, and Ste was seriously  
considering reporting the bastard to the police once and for all. But he  
couldn't do that. Not only did he fear for his life, but he also loved the  
arsehole.

Ste Hay was in love with a gangster.

Coming out as gay was something that Ste never would have anticipated  
would happen to him. Before he met Brendan, it was all about girls for  
him. He got Amy pregnant after a one night stand, but he soon realised he  
loved her and they got engaged. But things took a torrid turn when Ste's  
emotions began playing with him, and he took all his anger out on the one  
person who had shown him compassion and love. He used to beat Amy reguarlay  
and it was something he could never, ever forgive himself for. Sure, Amy  
has forgiven him for it, and now they are the best of friends, but Ste  
himself coiuld never bring himself to forget or forgive. Which is why  
Brendan hurting him, punching him, beating him- no matter how awful it was,  
no matter how much Ste wanted it to stop because damn he loved Brendan so  
much that it hurt worse the beatings, no matter how much he hated crying in  
pain when he went home- he knew that it was God paying him back for the  
months of abuse he done to Amy. Karma was a bitch.

He seriously couildn't stay in the flat tonight. He needed to get out,  
these four walls were fucking depressing him. He needed beer. He got his  
wallet from his jeans and looked inside. Â£10. 10 fucking pounds. That  
wasn't enough to even make him feel tipsy, let alone getting bladdered. And  
God knows, Ste needed to get shitfaced.

Fuck it, He'll go out anyway. A pint of beer and a kebab, and then home to  
these four walls. Ste never realised, until this moment, how pitiful his  
life was. And he was fucking thankful for Amy for being his friend, because  
damn, he didn't have many friends. Not many at all.

Walking into the Dog in the Pond, he caught the eye of resident  
musclebound god Riley Costello who was looking at him strangely.

Ste Hay.

Ste Hay was the next person to walk into the bar.

Riley had no problems with man love. He was down with the whole gay  
shit. He had no problems with gay people, and Eminem was seriously a God of  
rap music. He would totally suck Eminem's dick if he got the chance.

But Ste Hay?

He was skinny. He had 2 kids and it was a well known secret that he was  
fucking gangster Brendan Brady. But he had to do it. He made a bet to  
himself that he would fuck the next person to walk in, and that person just  
happened to be Ste.

He'd fucked a dude before. He was 18 and it had been a friend from the  
gym. A night on the town to pull some 'pussy' had ended up with them back  
at his friend's place after being kicked out of the club for being too  
drunk. They continued to drink into small hours, and the friend confessed,  
drunkingly, to having a crush on Riley. Riley, being drunk, had kissed him  
and the night had ended with a bang- literally- with his friend being  
pounded into his sofa. The next morning was a bit of a disaster though. It  
was toiugh explaining to the missus who had walked in the next morning why  
he was in bed with Riley, with a lovebite on his neck and dry cum all over  
his chest.

He'd not been there since. He loved women too much. Sure, he'd notice a  
guy and think yeah, he's a bit goodlooking, but he'd never been tempted to  
fuck another dude again. But yeah, he'd had 5 pints and his cock was  
begging for servicing. So what was a guy to do?

Ste walked over to the bar and ordeded a foster's. Riley joined him and  
told Jack, the barman, that he'd pay for it. Ste thanked him, with a look  
of utter confusion on his face.

"Hi" Riley said, lamely.

"You alright Riley?" Ste asked "Actually, that was a shit answer. Of  
course your not alright, I heard what happened at the wedding.. and for  
what it's worth, I'm sorry".

Riley shrugged. "It's her loss"

Ste laughed and Riley got up and walked over to the seat he was at  
before. Ste thought for a moment before joining him.

"I'm serious. I'm sorry.. " Ste lamely said as he sat opposite Riley.

"Your alright Ste, seriously" he thought for a moment and for a second was  
going to not ask the question he was about to, but he thought fuck it and  
went for it anyway "Look, can I ask you a qeustion? You can decline to  
answer, hell, you can even punch me if you want..?"

Ste looked at Riley puzzingly. And just muttered "Go ahead?"

"Is Brendan Brady fucking you?" he asked and took a sip of his beer, his  
gaze never leaving Ste's.

"No, his not" Ste smiled "I'm sat in the pub with a man the size of Hulk".

Riley laughed. "That's not what I meant and you know it".

"I know" Ste shrugged. He didn't really like talking about it, but  
something inside of him was telling him to just talk. So talk he did. "What  
makes you think Brendan Brady is the one fucking me, anyway? Is it really  
out of the equation that I, Ste Hay, could actually be the one fucking  
Brendan Brady?"

Riley gasped. "No way!"

Ste laughed. "But don't tell I told you, Christ, I already fear for my  
life as it is".

That saddened Riley somewhat. No-one deserved to be scared of someone they  
loved. And Riley might have brawn, but he also had a brain. And he knew  
that Ste loved Brendan. He downed his beer. "Look, I don't usually do this  
and you can tell me where to go and it would be totally okay, but your  
cute.. "

"I am not cute. Cute is what you call your new puppy, or your new Xbox  
console. Cute is what you call a little baby. I'm offended by the fact you  
called me cute" Ste arguged, not even realising until after that HOLY SHIT,  
Riley Costello called me CUTE? And he immediatly blushed after that.

"Your hot then?" Riley asked, although it was definetely more of a  
question then a statement. "But seriously, you are, like totally hot, and  
I'm just going to put it out there- do you have any plans tonight?"

"No" Ste answered fastly. Perhaps too fastly. Actually, scrap that. WAY  
TOO FASTLY. Way to let on taht you have no plans other then to go home,  
watch EastEnders and perhaps scratch your balls for a while.

"Good" Riley smiled "And do you think I'm hot?"

"Er, like, do bears shit in the woods?" Ste laughed as he finished his  
pint of beer.

Riley smiled again at that. "So how about, me and you ditch this place. Go  
back to my place, open a bottle of wine and I dunno, perhaps fuck a  
little?"

It was forward. Way forward. But Riley wasn't in the mood for playing  
games tonight.

Ste thought for a moment, looked into his beer and smiled. "Again, do  
bears shit in the woods?"

They never opened the bottle of wine. As soon as Riley opened the door,  
Ste pounced. He pushed Riley up against the wall, marking his neck with his  
tounge. Hell, Ste was probably dreaming right about now and he wanted this  
dream to be a fucking awesome dream. Riley managed to somehow kick the door  
shut whilst being attacked by Ste's very wet, very rough and very awesome  
mouth. Their mouths were soon crashing against each other, pent up sexual  
frustation causing both of them to groan as their counges collided against  
each other, before finding their way insde the other's mouth.

There was nothing better then a good kiss. And damn, Ste sure knew how to  
kiss. His tounge had a stunning affect on Riley, who was hard in  
seconds. He hadn't been hard from just a snog since he was like 15.

Ste seized the kissing and looking at Riley with nothing but lust. "Your  
wearing too many clothes".

Riley took the hint and pulled his t-shirt off his head. Ste was  
momentially transfixed by Riley's amazing chest. It was hard, rock  
hard. With hair at the top, but no hair passed his nipples. Ste was  
literally drooling at the site, and realising that he was doing nothing but  
state caused Ste to break out of his trance, and attack Riley's chest. His  
tounge worked Riley's nipple, making it hard in his mouth. Riley let out a  
loud gasp, signalling that Ste was doing a very grand job indeed. Riley  
looked down at the twink who was sucking on his nipple and realised that  
before tonight, he had probably never even said a full sentence to Ste  
before, and he was was about to give Ste the fucking of his life.

Ste worked his tounge over the nipple, before abandinding it and licking  
all down Riley's rock, hard chest. He tounged Riley's abs, tracing his  
tounge alone it, making Riley gasp again. It felt good to have a tounge run  
all over his body. Damn, he knew there was a reason why he worked out. When  
his tounge reached Riley's belly button, he slid the tip of the tounge into  
hole, making Riley both gasp and giggle at the weird feeling. Who knew his  
bully button of all things were sensitive?

Ste undone the button's on Riley's jeans and pulled them down a little  
bit. He became intriged by Riley's thighs, he rubbed his hands over  
them. Riley soon pulled the jeans down further and kicked them too one  
side. He was in just his Calvin Klien boxers, white. "You like what you  
see?" Riley spoke and it was the most filthy way of speaking that left Ste  
getting even harder in his pants. Ste grabbed Riley's cock from the  
material of the boxers, and let out a grin of approval.

"Oh, I like what I see" he said, as he began slowly wanking Riley's dick  
through the boxers. "But I like touching even more". The boxers were soon  
discarded until Riley was wearing nothing but his birthday suit and a pair  
of socks. Ste was impressed at both the length and girth of Riley's dick,  
he wasn't no size queen but guessed that Riley was about 8 inches. And his  
dick was uncut, which was a new experience to him. Both of his previous  
lovers dicks had been cut. His own was cut, so he hadn't had much  
experience with foreskin. He grabbed Riley's dick, playing with the  
foreskin. Riley closed his eyes. Oh God it felt good to have a hand on his  
dick that wasn't his own. Ste stuck out tounge and slowly teased the head  
of Riley's dick, causing him to groan with pleausre. He was harder then he  
could ever remember being. "Shit, Ste, your good".

Ste shrugged. "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

He took Riley's head into his mouth, leaving Riley gasping for  
breath. Slowly but surely he took the whole dick into his mouth. Riley was  
a incorrent mess and felt like he was gonna cum immediatly. Damn, had it  
really been that long since he'd last had a hummer? Mercedes didn't like  
giving head, and only did it when she wanted something in return. So it  
felt so good having a mouth on his dick that wanted to be there. So good to  
have a mouth on his dick that liked the taste of Riley's member. So good to  
have a male mouth on his dick. Ste had soon swallowed Riley'e whole  
cock. Riley grabbed onto Ste's head and pushed him further down his  
dick. And to his credit, Ste didn't gag which was impressive in itself.

"Oh ff-u-c-k i'm gonna blow" Riley stated lamely as Ste took his balls  
into his mouth aswell. God, he was talented. He had both of Riley's globes  
and all of Riley's 8 incher in his mouth. "Gonna ccc-u-mmm" Riley groaned  
as Ste let the balls drop out of his mouth. He didnt stop sucking on  
Riley's dick, which only made Riley even more aroused. Then Ste did  
something that Riley didn't see coming. A single finger pushed into Riley's  
naked hole, which left Riley unable to speak, only cum. And cum hard he  
did. "FFFFFFFFFuck" Riley groaned as he emptied his sack into Ste's willing  
and waiting mouth.

A second cumshot, which Ste was not expecting, landed in Ste's face  
causing him to both groan and swear. "Shit!".

It took a while for Riley to recover from such an amazing blowjob.

Just then Riley's phone rang. Usually, he'd ignore it. But something was  
telling him in his brain to answer it.

He returned a few moments later. "Ste, your gonna hate me, but I have to  
go. Lynsey is looking after Bobby and he's been sick all over Cheryl's sofa  
and she is freaking out.."

To say Ste was disappointed would be an understatement. "But, tomorrow  
night, Bobby is going to be out of town with my mother. So come back, yeah,  
and we can finish this off".

Ste didn't even need to get dressed. He was still fully left  
Riley's flat, but not before saying. "Oh and because you've totally blown  
me out, after I've blown you, your gonna be one to get fucked tomorrow,  
alright?". He didn't wait for a response.

Ste was disappointed that he didn't get no fucking. But Ste had no idea  
that he would be getting that fuck tonight, and as he left Riley's flat and  
began walking.. Someone appraoched him...


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Ste realised when he awoke and stared at the surrondings  
around him was that he was not in his own bedroom. No, the bedroom he was  
currently in was not his. And thid bed was most certainly not his. The  
second thing he noticed, and perhaps the most important thing, was that he  
was naked. Fully naked. With some impressive morning wood pointing up  
towards the sky, no less. And he had someone laying next to him. Someone  
snoring. He looked around for a moment, and then turned to the person next  
to him. It was a man, thank God, he hadn't got drunk and pulled a bird-  
because that really would be something to cry about- and it was a man Ste  
knew, but hadn't really had much of a relationship with before. He sighed,  
before laying back- his head buzzing. And then the taste came in his  
mouth. Weed. He smoked weed last night. The room around him stunk of three  
things- Weed, Beer and Sex. He looked under the covers and the man he was  
with was also very, very incredibly naked. Looking around the room he was  
currently in, he sighed again. He had to stop doing this, getting drunk and  
going home with people he wouldn't usually go home with. It wasn't his  
style. But Brendan fucking Brady had done a number on him and turned Ste  
into someone he didn't particuarly like. Yes, he was getting alot of sex  
from guys who should perhaps be out of his league, but he would soon get a  
reputation for being the 'gay tart of Hollyoaks' and he wasn't sure if he  
was ready for that kind of commitment. Ste looked at the bedside cabitnet  
next to the bed he was sleeping on, sighed again, and stole one of the guys  
cigarettes. Why not? Lighting it up, Ste inhaled. He wasn't really a  
smoker, he was an ex smoker and he'd given up after being realised from  
juvvie. But the taste of the nicotine gave him a sudden rush, and damn it  
felt good.

He exhaled the smoke. The guy laying next to him started to wake up next  
to him, and this was the moment that Ste dreaded- the morning after. And  
he'd have to do the walk of shame. Again. He sighed. It wasn't all bad  
though. He still got some sex. And from what he remembered from last night,  
the sex was certainly great. He inhaled on the Richmond Superking cigarette  
again, and thought back to the previou's nights events. After giving Riley  
the orgasm of his life, he really should have gone home and slept. But  
things like that just don't happen to Ste.

*7 hours earlier*

Leaving Riley's flat, Ste began walking in the direction of his flat. It  
didn't take him long to realise that someone was watching him. Turning  
around, he saw the figure of a man in a hood and suddenly began to  
panic. The man approached him and Ste wanted to let out a shriek of horror,  
but he didn't want the guy to think he was a poof. Afterall, Ste's face was  
far to pretty to get smacked. The man stood in front of Ste and he stank of  
beer and weed, a smell which is was both ponging and arousing. It bought  
back memories of Ste's turbulant teenage lifes, spent on the streets  
hooking up with girls, smoking weed and generally being an annoying chav.

Acting with bravado, Ste put on a brave face as the man pulled down his  
hood to reveal one Bart McQueen.

"What the fuck are you creeping up on people at.." Ste paused for a moment  
before looking down at his watch "at 2.30 in the morning, Christ!" he  
lamented, and Bart just shrugged.

"Sorry" Bart replied sincerly "Just on me way back from my mates. Been  
having a few beers and shit, what you doing out this late in the evening?"

Ste shrugged. He was tempted to tell Bart that he had, infact, been giving  
Riley Costello the blowjob of his life when he ditched him at the last  
minute, but didn't want to get a slap or something. Bart wasn't the most  
friendly of people, and Ste was frankly too tired to go all Bruce Lee on  
his ass. "Just been having a few drinks with Riley, now going home to bed  
and a movie". Oh christ, it made him sound like a 42 year old grandfather,  
not a 21 year old dude still in his sexual prime.

Bart laughed. "I see". He thought for a moment, and then spoke again  
"Fancy a spliff?"

Ste should have said no. He didn't smoke weed anymore, and he was done  
with all that badboy shit. He had 2 children and he was far too mature to  
even contemplate doing something as petty as smoking a joint. But instead  
what came out of his mouth was "Sure, why not?"

Bart grinned. "Sweet dude, let's go back to my flat, got some amazing gear  
there".

Ste just sighed. "Lead the way then".

Sitting in Bart's room, it became apparent to Ste that he was so far out  
of his comfort zone it was laughable. Bart had your typical boy's room from  
topless picture's of page 3 girls on his bedroom wall to clothes shuffled  
all over place making his floor look more like a clothes store then a  
floor. Bart was sitting on the bed rolling the spliff and Ste was sitting  
on a computer chair facing the bed.

"So" Ste asked, trying to pick up conversation before he died of boredom  
or something "You still with Sophie, or Simba, or whatever her name is?"

"Sinead" Bart laughed "and well, we're kinda on a break at the moment.. I  
miss her and shit"

"And shit?" Ste grinned "And who said romance was dead?"

"Right" Bart spoke "This is gonna be some good shit, come and take a seat  
next me to and get this show on the road!". Bart placed the joint, which  
was immaculately rolled. He done a better job then Ste used to do back in  
the day. Obviously, he spent a lot of time rolling up.

"You've rolled that up well good and proper mate" Ste complimented "I'd  
have done a shit job, me".

Bart lit up the joint and inhaled the weed. It tasted fucking awesome. But  
then again, weed always did. It made him feel like a different person, and  
made him lose the inhibitions that he might have had without the weed. "I  
have magic fingers dude".

The way he said it caused a stir in Ste's jeans that was kinda  
worrying. Bart was, like, 15? That shit just wasn't on. But it might have  
been the weed that done it. Ste had always been attracted to the smell of  
weedly goodness. "Then Sinead is a very lucky woman!" Ste laughed, which  
caused Bart to roll his eyes. He smiled, nonetheless.

Bart took another pull of the weed, then passed the joint to Ste. He  
hesitated slightly, sighed, before placing the joint in his mouth and  
inhaling the goodness. And as soon as he inhaled, he wondered why he ever  
gave this shit up. It made him feel like he was in a different world, a  
better world. Looking at Ste, Bart grinned before he moved off the bed. "Is  
it just me or is it hot in this bedroom?"

Ste shrugged as he got more comfortable on the bed, the joint placed  
around his lips. Bart had a sudden thought that maybe it should be his dick  
in Ste's mouth and not the joint. Weird. But then again, perhaps not, Bart  
was a teenage lad and he was always horny. Everything made him horny. And  
although he'd never done anything with another dude before, it didn't mean  
he didn't think about it. Like, just like that he wanked off whilst  
watching porn and it was deffo the pornstars massive dick that got him more  
harder then the chick's tits, and he once dreamed that he'd been taken up  
the shooter by David Beckham. But then again, that wasn't necessarily gay,  
just something that most teenage dudes thought about. David Beckahm was  
like a God afterall. "Open up a window or something" Ste said, before he  
grinned, looked at Bart and said "Or take off your clothes, wahtever floats  
your boat?"

Bart thought for a moment, and then took off his hoody. But he done it  
slow, teasingly, and exposed some of his chest as his t-shirt rode up. He  
threw the hoody on the floor, crawled on the bed and took the spliff from  
Ste's hands. Placing it in his own mouth, he sat next to Ste on the bed and  
inhaled on the weed. "So" Bart spoke "What's it like taking it up the  
arse?"

If Ste was drinking, he probably would have choked on the drink. But alas,  
he wasn't and instead he was just shocked that someone could be so blunt  
and ask a question like that. That was a seriously personal question, and  
Ste should have smacked that bitch up and gave him what for, but instead he  
found himself answering. "It's good. Actually, it's not" he paused, looked  
at Bart, who was just staring at him intrigeuly "It's fantastic. And it  
hurts alot when you first do it, like majorly hurts, but once you get into  
the rhythm it's awesome". He looked at Bart, who inhaled on the spliff  
again and exhaled soon after. Still staring at Ste, he passed the spliff  
back to the lad who accepted it. "But once you hit the spot.. then oh my  
god, it's fantastic".

Ste took a pull of the weed, which was beginning to have an affect on  
him. It made him feel lightheaded, and hungry, and horny, and woozy. But  
mostly horny. And then Bart said something that made Ste nearly choke on  
the weed. "So, you wanna fuck me then?"

Ste passed the spliff back to Bart, who had an unreadable expression on  
his face. Was he being serious, right now? "You want me to fuck you?"

Bart shrugged. "That's what I said, init?"

"But why?" Ste asked lamely "Your like.. straight?"

Bart laughed. "Seriously, I'm into girls. Like, girls do it for me for  
real. There's nothing better then having a tit in your mouth whilst your  
pounding the shit out of some tight pussy" Bart spoke and Ste stared at  
him. "But I'm a dude, and I'd be lying if I said that being fucked isn't  
something that always intriged me. Like, I like fucking girls, alot. It's  
hot, and horny, and damn hearing them scream always gets my engines  
roaring. But I've always had a thing about having something.. well, in  
me. Like, I've used fingers and shit and it's seriously hot. And I've just  
always wandered what a dick would feel like inside me. Does that make  
sense?"

Ste wasn't sure if it was the weird, or the beer from earlier, or just  
tiredness, but what Bart was saying strangely did make sense.

"And I've been watching you a while. And I saw you enter Riley's flat. And  
I was fucking jealous! Because your cute, and fit and well horny and Riley  
is such a fucking musclebound cunt! Plus, I like seriously want you to  
stuff your cock in me as soon as possible".

And that done it. Ste was already horny but Bart talking like that? Total  
boner alert. "Ok" Ste grinned "I'll fuck you".

Bart grinned. "For real?"

"Sure" Ste nodded "on one condition"

"Name your price"

Ste laughed. "I'm not asking for payment, Christ, I'm not a hooker. Or  
Mercedes" Ste paused, realising that Mercedes was related to Bart and  
perhaps that was a step too much. But Bart didn't seem phased by it, and  
just nodded at him. "I'l fuck your arse if you provide me with as much as  
weed as I need, whenever I want it, free of charge".

"Is that all?" Bart laughed "Sure. And hey, if you do a good job- you can  
always come back and ruin my arse again".

"Deal" Ste spoke. Bart took a final pull on the spliff before putting it  
in the ashtray and dogging it out. "So, how do you wanna do this?"

Bart thought for a monent before he stood up and took of his t-shirt. Then  
he pulled down his trousers and boxers, to reveal a very impressive cock  
and balls. His dick was very much hard, and Ste was kinda proud of himself  
for doing that to someone. "I'm 17" Bart laughed "Incase you were  
wandering, I don't want ya to think I'm into that whole perveted shit" he  
reassured. He then sat down on the bed next to Ste, who had by now taken  
off his own t-shirt.

Ste pulled off his own trousers and boxers, and Bart grinned at the sight  
of Ste's naked cock. He would never have pegged Ste down to have been well  
hung. Bart, himself, was 7 inches so Ste might have been at least 9 inches  
and it made him even harder thinking about. He was going to have that up  
his arse, result!

Bart sat up on the bed, and Ste sat next to him. Bart carefully placed his  
right hand on Ste's dick and began stroking it gently. He'd never touched a  
dick, other then his own, and it felt weird.. but good weird. He could get  
used to this shit, for sure. Ste returned the favour, taking Bart's own  
erect dick into his hands and stroking it gently.

"So" Ste asked as he continued to wank off Bart's dick. The McQueen lad's  
breathing was getting heavier, it'd obviously been a while since he had sex  
or something. The poor boy looked ready to explode. "Ever used a dildo or  
anything?"

Bart laughed as he picked up the pace on Ste's dick. He wanked Ste's  
monster dick with his right hand, whilst his left hand was tentatiely  
playing with Ste's low hanging balls. "No- I always thought that was too  
gay like, I've always fantastied about it being a real dick, because for  
some bizarre reason, having an actual, human dick up my arse sounds less  
then gay using a pink dildo".

Ste laughed. His own breathing getting heavier as Bart's wanking began to  
pick up pace. He had never been wanked off by another lad before. He'd  
obviously had alot of blowjobs and sex before, but he'd never just been  
tossed off before. And it felt exhilarating to have another dude making him  
feel good like this. And it felt great getting wanked off by a hand that  
wasn't his own for once! "In a bizarre kind of way, that does make sense"  
Ste offered.

Bart stopped wanking on Ste's cock and looked at the erect member in front  
of him. He leaned down and casually wiped his tounge over the tip of Ste's  
dick, causing Ste to groan with pleasure. As he did so, Ste's wanking on  
Bart's dick got even more intense and faster. Bart took Ste's dick into his  
mouth, slowly getting used to the feeling of having a massive cock in his  
mouth. He'd never given head to another dude before, and it felt great  
doing it. His head was telling him 'well why haven't we done this  
before?'. And then Ste let out a sexy groan which nearly caused Bart to  
explode all over Ste's hand. Man, it felt good hearing a dude make them  
noises whilst you take care of thier dick. Taking more, and more, of Ste's  
impressive tool, Bart nearly choked as Ste's dick nearly hit the back of  
his thorat. He stopped sucking, and instead took one of Ste's balls into  
his mouth, causing Ste to continue to moan.

Ste's hand was starting to hurt from the wanking and he stopped. Bart's  
mouth felt so good around his dick and balls, and he'd honestly needed  
this. Riley had gotten him so fucking hard, and then he had to leave just  
as the good stuff was getting started. Cock teasing prick. Bart continued  
to take Ste's dick in his mouth, whilst simultaneously wanking it. Jesus,  
this kid was good.

Bart stopped sucking, and looked up at Ste. "I need you inside me, like  
yesterday" Bart groaned. Ste stood up from the bed, grabbed hold of his  
dick and slapped it around Bart's face. Bart just groaned with intense  
pleasure., That should NOT have felt as good as it did. Ste laughed. "So,  
you got any lube?" he asked, and Bart nodded his head.

"But" Bart spoke "in my drawer, there's some baby lotion.. I like wanking  
off with it sometimes, feels awesome". Bart sat on the bed, his right hand  
slowly wanking his dick. Ste walked over to the drawer that Bart had  
indicated, and opened it. It was full of condoms, to which Ste took one and  
threw on the bed next to Bart, and there was also a few porn magazines. And  
strangely, a shirtless picture of himself. He took it out and showed it to  
Bart, who blushed and turned beetroot red in an instant. "You was NOT meant  
to see that!" Bart spoke "But, er, I printed it off Facebook, it's totally  
hot, and it's gotten me off more times then I care to remember".

Ste was strangely touched by the sentiment. Not to mention even more  
fucking horny then he already was!

Pulling out the baby lotion, he placed a bit on his cock and spread it  
onto his dick. He walked back over to the bed, and Bart opened his  
legs. Putting some lube on Bart's virgin arse, the McQueen lad wriggled  
with pleasure as the coldness of the liquid felt good on his hole. Ste  
slowly pushed a single finger into Bart's tight arse, which left the  
McQueen lad simultaneously grinning and moaning. He slowly finger fucked  
Bart's arse with the solo digit, causing the McQueen lad's breathing to  
hitch up, and he let out a tiny groan of ecstasy. A second finger soon  
entered and Bart's groaning got louder as the intensity of the situation  
got to him. It felt so good having someone's fingers inside his arse, it  
made him want to cum on the spot. He continued to wank off his very  
thankful dick as Ste continued to give goodness to his arse.

Then Ste really got things going by entering a third finger. And Bart  
suddenly felt full. His arse clasped against Ste's fingers, which was a  
sensational feeling. "Jesus, Ste, that is amazing".

Ste just grinned.

"But I really need your dick" Bart groaned. Ste picked up the pace on his  
finger fucking and Bart was fucking groaning and sliding himself further  
done into the fingers.

Pulling out his fingers, Ste tried to open the condom that he had picked  
up from the bed, but his hands were sticky and oily. Bart laughed at the  
sight, took the condom from Ste's fingers and opened the condom using his  
mouth. He touched Ste's dick again, wanking it slowly and making it harder  
still. Then he slowly placed the condom onto Ste's discostick. Bart lay  
back on the bed.

Ste held onto his dick, and Bart lay, leg's waiting. He slowly placed the  
dick in Bart's arse and pushed in. Bart let out a load groan, one of pain  
and one Ste recongized all to well. But things would get better for Bart,  
Ste would make sure of it. "Holy shit, it hurts" Bart groaned but he was  
still wanking all the same. Ste pulled out and slowly went back in, and  
after doing that a few times, Bart soon got into the groove. "Holy shit,  
it's fantastic!" Bart moaned as he seriously began wanking his dick  
furiously. Now that Bart was getting into it, Ste picked up the pace and  
thrust harder into Bart's tight arse. Bart was loving it and his moans were  
getting louder with each thrust. "Harder, fuck! Want it harder". Bart  
groaned. Ste wasn't one to hold back, so he pulled back and thrust fucking  
hard into Bart's arse which caused the McQueen lad to cum on the  
spot. Contining to wank his dick, Bart let out a fucking generous amount of  
spunk which landed all over his chest, face and some even the wall behind  
him. Ste progessely slammed his cock further into Bart's arse, who was  
still letting out cumshot after cumshot. Feeling his own climax about to  
ereupt, Ste pulled out of Bart's arse, walked over to the spent teenager,  
and placed his dick down the lad's throat. Willinging, Bart accepted  
it. Sucking on the juciy mandick, Bart only had to wait a few seconds  
before Ste was pulling out and cumming all over his face. Ste groaned with  
intense gratification as Bart only seemed to get hard again from the impact  
of Ste's harsh cumshot.

Laying down on the bed next to Bart, Ste asked "So, how was your first  
time being fucked?"

The sweaty teenager pulled out a cigarette from the drawer and sparked it  
up with a lighter that was hidden under the bed. "Fucking brilliant" Bart  
breathlessly panted "I'm gonna have to recommened you my friends"

"Oh really?" Ste grinned as he rubbed his hand up and down Bart's torso.

"Really" Bart grinned. He exhaled the cigarette, leaned closer to Ste and  
kissed him. The kissing was intense and furious. And Ste took it as a thank  
you. Removing his tounge from Ste's mouth, reluctantly, Bart passed the  
cigarette over to Ste.

"So, i'll head off in a minute" Ste spoke and Bart just looked at him as  
if he was mad. "Are you insane?"

Ste looked confused. "You want me to stay?"

"Er, like hell yes!" Bart spoke "I wanna wake up feeling your dick up  
against my back!".

*Present*

"Morning Ste lad" Bart grinned. He leaned over and kissed Ste on the  
lips. Ste soon leaned into the kiss and soon it was getting intense. Bart's  
morning wood was rubbing against Ste's bare chest and it felt so good, so  
right, so amazing.

Looking at the clock next to him, Bart sighed. "Gotta go school soon Ste  
lad" he sighed "But I'm bunking lunch, and coming to yours"

Ste looked at Bart "Oh really now?"

"Sure" Bart grinned "And I might bring a friend?"

"Really?" Ste asked again, which caused Bart to laugh.

"Hell no- Not yet anyway, I wanna do this again and I wanna fuck you next  
time" Bart commented and Ste shrugged. Was only fair he supposed.

"Come round at 1.00pm. Amy's not gonna be back until tonight and we're  
have the place to ourself".

Score! Bart thought. He really couldn't wait to have Ste's mouth around  
him again. And neither could his dick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah I do not own Hollyoaks or any of the characters! I wish I did though. I REALLY wish I did!

**STE AND DODGER**

It had been 3 days since Ste's encounter with Bart, and he was fucking horny. He was so horny that a simple, simple wank would not be suffient enough for Ste. Oh, no. He needed to get himself some sex.

In a way, he missed Brendan. He didn't miss the violence, or the aggressiveness, or the rash that his tache left on his cock after a blowie, but he did miss having sex whenever he wanted it. Brendan was as horny as Ste was, and you could gurantee that they'd end up having sex even if they'd met up just for a cup of coffee. And Brendan was actually a good lover, when he wanted to be. But he never, ever bottomoed which was something that Ste wouldn't even expect from Brendan.

Amy had gone out for the night with Ally and the kids, and he was meant to be having a business meeting with Doug- but he had called up at the last minute feinging 'sickness' but Ste knew that was a lie just from his tone of voice. Doug was a bad liar. So he was either getting some sex, or meeting up with friends. The latter seemed more likely, but the former was what Ste was hoping. Poor Doug, he hadn't sex for months. He must have blueballs by now.

Ste didn't plan on sticking around in the SU Bar. He was going to have one, maybe two beers before going into town and finding Mr Right Now. But when barman Dodger got his tits out for the ladies, he knew that he had to stick around on account of the fact that Dodger was a walking sexgod, and Ste's dick was straining in it's jeans just from the sight of Dodger's musclar, toned body. Amy was a lucky bitch. Ste knew full well that Amy had tapped Dodger on a number of occassians, and despite her protests, had gone into detail about how Dodger was a sensational lover with a great, big tool.

But Ste was living in a dream land if he thought Dodger would be interestred in him. For a starters, Dodger was 100% straight who had slept with as many women as many times as Peter Andre has mentioned his kids in an interview- lots. And even if Dodger was too get freaky with a dude- what the hell would Dodger want in a pale, skinny twink like Ste when he had plenty of male options in Hollyoaks- including Ste's very own aggressive ex Brendan. No, Ste could look. And believe us, Ste had looked- but he can't touch. For fear his hands would melt from the sheer heat that Dodger radiates.

Ste's one pint turned into eight pints as he continued to seek solace in the bottom of the beer glass. He had a shitty life made only slightly bearable by the fact he had two adorable kids. He hadn't many friends to speak off, but Ste was hoping his business plans with Doug would pay off and he would become at least finacinally comfortable. Ste loved living with Amy and his kids, but one day he would like to be able to afford his own flat. His own shag pad, if you like.

He ordered a ninth beer from Dodger, and he didn't even realise how drunk he was when he misplaced what he was trying to say

"Can I have beer another please?"

Dodger looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Don't you think you've had enough Steven?"

The audacity!

"No" was Ste's simple and short reply. Dodger shrugged and pulled him another pint of Foster's.

"Buy one for yourself gorgeous" Ste grinned, and yes. He was drunk. Very drunk. Ste was never this forward, and he didn't call any one gorgeous. Jesus, he would have a headache in the morning.

Dodger rolled his eyes but had a grin on his face. He was obviously very used to getting the come on from drunk customers, male or female. He was a pro at the job, and pulled himself a pint. "Why thank you Ste, generous tonight aern't we?"

Ste just shrugged. "Generous and horny" before he took a sip of his beer. He put said beer down on the table. "Going piss" he said frankly to Dodger "Keep an eye on the beer. Don't trust these pesky Students!" Pesky? When he Ste turn into a 85 year old grandfather?

Pulling his zip up in the toilet, Ste turned away from the urinal and walked over to the sinks. He took a look in the mirror and stared at himself. He had a goodlooking face, perhaps a 'gayface' has Brendan had kindly once informed him after a kinky session in the cellar, but he did have a goodlooking face. Yes, he didn't have the body of Hercules like some people he could name, but he had a pretty good sized dick that he'd never had any complaints about. And whilst he was drunk. Very, very drunk, Ste could still walk.

Which was not good enough. He needed more booze.

Returning to the bar, Ste downed the ninth beer and prompty ordered another from Dodger, was top was still off. His body was glistening from sweat as the atmosphere of the pub/club got more louder as people got more off their faces.

Dodger placed his tenth beer on the table, and Ste pratically drooled.

He prompty finished that one off aswell, and ordered another.

"Your going through them fast" Dodger lamely stated.

Ste shrugged. "I know".

"Maybe you should slow down or something?" Dodger asked

"No!" Ste said, loudly, a sure sign that he had indeed consumed more alchol then was necessary. "You are not my father, now give me beer another and just stay there looking gorgeous. Maybe take your trousers off aswell!"

Dodger blushed, a scarlet shade, as he indeed pulled Ste another beer. He walked back over to the bar and leaned over to Ste.

"Are you hitting on me?" the barman asked matter-of-factly.

Ste paused for a moment, took a long gulp of the beery goodness, and then whispered back "By hitting on you, do you mean being so horny that I'm fantasising about your body being on top of mine and your cock being burined in my arse? Then yes, I am hitting on you". He looked at Dodger, smiled, before grabbing his beer and taking another gulp.

Dodger was aroused. Really, really aroused. He had only had half a beer, from what Ste bought him, so he couldn't blame the beer. The way Ste had just spoken to him was.. awesome. It was more then awesome.. It was horny. No-one had ever been as forward as Ste had been. And his dick was harder then it'd been in ages. Maybe not having a good shag for about 5 days was doing this to him? All he knew is he wanted to take Ste back to his..

By the time the bar closed Ste had lost count of the beers he had. He stumbled out of the club into freezing, cold night. He couldn't remember much about the last hour, but he was pretty sure that he'd made a complete and utter arse out of himself. He got halfway home and he'd realised that he'd left his mobile on the bar. Fuck. Bollocks. Why'd he have to be such a drunken mess? As he turned around, he bumped into something and fell flat on his arse.

Looking up, he saw fantasy of his night and barman of the hour Dodger Savage standing there, Ste's Samsung phone in his hand, looking at Ste with an expression that even in Ste's intoxicated state, he was pretty sure wasn't good. "Mate, you left your phone at the bar". Dodger politety said.

Ste nodded at Dodger, trying and failing in his drunken state, to act sober. "Thanking you Dodgy Dodger" Ste stuttered "You are not just a pretty face!". Still sat on the floor, he pointed at Dodger "Or a pretty body. Actually, not a pretty body. An amazing body. My tounge is jealous of any tounge that has licked down it!"

Dodger grinned. "Damn Ste, perhaps you should get drunk more often!"

"And perhaps you shouldn't take off your shirt in the area of a gay man, you utter arsehole!" Ste ignored him and went on his own drunken rant "I'm pretty sure having abs that good is a crime. If it isn't, it bloody well should be!" Dodger, still standing with Ste's mobile in his hands, continued to grin as Ste continuted to talk "And you know, it's a crime that your into pussy, because damn, any guy would be lucky to have his arse ruined by you!".

So Dodger put forward his hand, and offered to lift Ste up from the ground. As he pulled him up, he spoke gently "So Ste, my place or your's?"

Ste was utterly dumbstruck. "Er, what?" was he could manage.

"Or outside. Outside is good. Outside is very good!" Dodger stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world "I mean, that's if you want to of course. But I'd never have taken you as a prude".

"Are asking to have sex with me?" was what Ste lamely managed to say "Or have I passed out blind drunk and am currently in the process of having an erotic dream?"

"This" Dodger stated, pulling Ste close to him "Is real life, baby". He then sucked on Ste's neck, causing the twink the gasp from the wetness of Dodger's mouth.

"Fuck me" Ste groaned as Dodger continued to assualt his neck fantastically with his mouth and tongue.

"Oh don't you worry Ste" Dodger spoke as he took a breather from Ste's neck "I intend too".

Pushing Dodger up against a tree, Ste dropped to his knees and unzipped Dodger's jeans. "My, my" Dodger spoke with an air of arrogance about him "Keen aern't we?"

"Shut your fucking mouth" Ste groaned "I'm horny. Really, really horny. And I'm so fucking drunk that I might pass out any minute. So I need to make the most of this, thank you very much!". Dodger helped Ste to pull out of his dick, which from the dirty talk with in a semi state at the moment. Ste literally grinned at the appendage before him, and licked his lips. "I knew Amy wasn't kidding when she said you had a dick to be proud off".

Dodger grinned as Ste continued to play around with Dodger's dick. It was large and Ste guessed it was about 8 inches, perhaps bigger. It was also cut. "Ah, Amy" he spoke "She gave a mean blowie. You have some competiton right there".

Ste wanted to both kiss and punch Dodger. "Ew, girl talk,. Let's not talk about pussy, thank you very much" Ste stated as he continued to work Dodger's dick with his talented hands. He then leaned his head down a bit, sticking his tounge out and working it all over the tip of Dodger's tool, with the hunky barman letting out a groan of apprectian at the gesture.

"You like my dick, don't you? You dirty slag" Dodger spoke filthily as Ste continued to rub his tounge all over the sensitive tip of his cock. "Dirty, dirty, dickwhore".

Ste ignored Dodger's dirty talking despite the fact that his own dick was straining to be released from his jeans. He slowly opened his mouth and took Dodger's dick into it.

"Yes, suck my dick, you fucking whore. Make Dodger groan, bitch". Ste did not appreciate being called a bitch, so he bit into Dodger's dick which left the hot barman groaning in a different way. "Holy fucking mother of christ!" he wailed "Don't do that again".

Still with Dodger's cock in his mouth, Ste looked up at the wailing hunk and shrugged. Dodger grabbed Ste's head and pushed his head further down on his dick, letting Ste take a good half of the impressive size dick.

"Make me feel good" Dodger groaned "Dirty slut, your such a cock worshipper, take all of my dick!" Dodger pressed hornily "Go on, take it all".

Accepting Dodger's pleas, Ste pulled Dodger's monsterous erection from his mouth, and harshly wanked it off. Dodger ripped off his t-shirt in three short moves, and if Ste could be bothered to be impressed, he would have been. Opening his mouth, Dodger groaned fiercly as Ste's willing and waiting mouth wrapped around his member once again, this time he took the dick all the way, his throat nearly gagging at the harshness and thickness of Dodger's cock. Dodger let out a satisfied growl as Ste continued to worship his throbbing dick.

"Holy shit" Dodger groaned. He threw the t-shirt on the floor, not caring about the mud. "Your gonna have to stop or i'm seriously gonna cum!".

Ste continued to suck on Dodger's appendage, whilst he hands fingered on the buttons of his Diesel jeans. He pulled them down slightly, mouth still firmly wrapped around Dodger's cock, and unleashed his own aching cock from the zip of his boxers. As he continued to impress Dodger with his insane cock sucking skills, Ste slowly tossed off his own cock, which would never have forgave Ste for leaving it untouched in his jeans.

"Fuck yes, you have a gorgeous cock!" Dodger shuddered as he felt himself about to explode. "Gorgeous cock for a gorgeous slut".

Ste stopped sucking on Dodger's cock, and wandered briefly if Dodger felt the freezing cold air. He must have, his nipples were insanely hard. He stood up, grabbed Dodger's dick and slowly wanked it off whilst licking Dodger's right nipple, before taking said nipple into his mouth and sucking it slowly.

"Holy shit, fuck fuck fuck" Dodger groaned as the sensation from the wanking and the nipple sucking became too much "I'm gonna ex explode.. fuck" he didn't even finish his sentence before Ste felt warm liquid on his hand. Some of Dodger's spunk flew and covered Ste's jeans in the white stickiness, but most of it was on Ste's hand, which was still harshly wanking Dodger's cock which was still leaking cum onto his hands. "Shit" Dodger said, sated.

Ste grinned, looked at the spunk on his hands and slowly raised it to his hands. Sticking his tounge out, he slowly and teasingly licked some of Dodger's spunk. "You taste good" Ste noted as he licked his hands free from Dodger's hot, white spunk.

"Holy shit, Ste, are you trying to kill me?" Dodger groaned, his dick groaning soft from the porno show that was Ste licking his spunk. "I wanna fuck you so badly".

Smiling, Ste groaned "Good. Because I needed you inside me like 10 minutes ago".

Walking over to the nearest bench, Dodger sat on it and pulled his trousers down to his knees. Ste followed and sat on the bench next to it. Wanking his dick, it didn't take long for Dodger to become harshly hard again, and Ste licking his tounge all over Dodger's rockhard body was certainly helping things. Dodger didn't think he'd ever been as hard as he had been in the last 15 minute he'd been shagging Ste. "Wanna see you with your top off" Dodger stated and Ste just shrugged. Pulling off his t-shirt, Dodger was quite impressed. Obviously, he was quite skinny. But he had some muscles on his arm, and the brief outline of a 4 pack. "You need to start going to the gym more" Dodger stated as he continued to wank himself. "Build some muscles up. I'll train ya".

"I don't have much money" Ste grinned "But I can pay you with my mouth"

"Deal" like Dodger would even have to think about that for a minute!

Standing up, Ste pulled his own jeans down and stood crosslegged on the bench. He lent down a bit so Dodger had access to his dick, and for the first time in his adult life, he tasted another man's dick for the first time. And yes, it felt weird. Like, insanely weird. But it was good. And Ste had a good size, so Dodger could get accoumsted to the shape and girth. It wasn't as big as his, but the thickness was near identical. Still squatting over Dodger's lap, Ste thrust himself forward and Dodger gagged as Ste's dick hit the back of his throat. Obviously he wasn't as good of a cocksucker as Ste! "Spit on your hand, lube me up" Ste demanded as he growled from the awesomeness that was Dodger's mouth. Doing as he was told, Dodger abanded Ste's dick, spat on his hand and rubbed it around Ste's arse, before sliding a finger into the gaping hole of Ste's anus which sent the twink into meltdown as his dick hit Dodger's face as he leaned forward. "No time for that!" Ste groaned "Fuck me, right now!" Dodger grinned, but accepted that Ste probably just needed to cum really badly. Lowering himself down, he sat on Dodger's dick and felt his arse cling onto Dodger's thick dick. Dodger slowly thrusted himself up in Ste's arse, going really slowly as Ste was really very tight.

"Holy shit Ste, your really tight" Dodger groaned as he slid in further into Ste's willing arse. "It's so hot".

"Fuck me you dirty manwhore" Ste groaned. God, it felt god. Dodger's dick inside his arse felt amazing. But his legs were starting to hurt from the squatting position.

Sensing Ste's uncomfortableness, Dodger lifted the twink off of his dick and put him on the ground. Rushing over to where he left his t-shirt, Dodger placed it on the ground, before grabbing Ste's t-shirt and putting it on the floor underneath it. Laying down on the ground, his back felt highly uncomfortable from the rocky ground, but seeing Ste's rockhard dick and thinking "I did that!", made him forget about the pain, and instead focusing on making the drunk businessman cum harder then he has before. Ste grinned at Dodger for being so quick thinking and then he proceeded to lower himself onto Dodger's dick again, his own dick pulsating in front of him. With his head raised, Dodger licked the tip of Ste's sensitive red-tipped dick, making the man groan ever louder as he felt his arse closing around Dodger's dick again.

It didn't take long for Dodger to get things growing, thrusting harder into Ste's tight arse, as he groaned and cursed loudly. "Fuck, fuck, yes, fuck me you piece of shit! Fuck me harder you fucking pussy!" At that, Dodger raised his hips and slammed into Ste's willing and gaping arse, making the lad moan harder. Grabbing onto his dick, Ste hastily wanked himself off whilst simultaneously riding Dodger's thick tool.

Groaning loudly, Ste picked up the pace on his dick and it didn't take him very long at all to shoot a generous amount of spunk all over Dodger's face. Ignoring the hot, sticky liquid on his face, Dodger continued to slam and thrust his way into Ste's arse, groaning loudly. "Fucking slag, you came all over me, dirty whore, does my dick feel good inside you?".

Ste answered the question by diving forward and kissing Dodger passiontely, his tounge sliding into the hunks mouth whilst the hunk in question continued to pound his arse like he was hammering a nail into the wall, it felt fucking amazing.

"Wanna cum in your mouth" Dodger stated.

Taking the hint, Ste slid off Dodger's dick with the help of the musclebound Savage lad. Then he pulled Dodger up, impressed that he could manage such a wait. Sitting on the bench, Ste waited as Dodger walked over to him, his massive dick pointing forward with a vegence. It took all of six long strokes for Dodger's dick to give away, and for the second time that night he felt himself explode, as Ste's willing and open mouth wrapped around the dick and he spunked a huge amount of his manjuice into the occupied mouth.

"Holy shit Ste, you did good!" Dodger groaned. He collapsed onto the bench next to Ste, not caring that he was naked and the bench was ice cold on his buttocks. Wiping sweat from his face, he looked over to Ste and said. "You still drunk?"

"Not on beer I'm not" Ste stated "But I may be drunk from spunk!".

The two lads laughed heavily as rain started to pour.

"I think that's our cue" Dodger said. He stood up and collected his clothing, pulling up his boxers. "I'd offer you back, but you know, Texas is waiting for me.. " he spoke.

Ste shrugged, standing up. He placed a single kiss on Dodger's cheek before he collected his own t-shirt and put it on. "It's all good. I need to be up in the morning for the kids" Ste confirmed "But I will be taking you up on that offer of a trainer"!

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Dodger laughed.

Standing behind a tree, with his hands wrapped around his rock hard dick, Rob Edwards nearly came on the spot from seeing Ste riding Dodger's dick like a pro.

Damn, he was good. He wanted to feel his dick close around that tight, tight arse. And he wanted Ste to ride his dick whilst calling him a whore.

His other hand, that wasn't wrapped around his dick, was videoing the whole sordid encounter.


	4. Chapter 4

**STE, ROB AND SPECIAL GUEST**

Rob wasn't gay. He knew he wasn't gay and he had no reason whatsoever to question his sexualality. Ever since he hit puberty at 12, the thing that had been on his mind the most had been girls. Constantly. He'd never doubted that women was for him. He lost his virginity at 13 to his girlfriend at the time, Loreen, and he'd been having sex since. He cheated on Loreen with her best friend, then slept with half the girls in his year group. He realised at a very young age that the saying 'Once you pop you can't stop' was very much true. He was addicted to women. Sex was like his cocaine. He'd never needed to touch drugs, being merely satisfied by the juicy goodness that was the pussy. Rob wasn't fussy. He loved girls. He loved thin girls, fat girls, bubbly girls, shy girls, pretty girls, minging girls. He went for hairy pussy, shaved pussy, big tits, small tits. He wasn't funny. Just give him a girl, with a pussy. and Rob would be in there like a shot. And he'd never felt the need to have a relationship.

Until he met Annalise. That girl changed his life, perhaps for the better. Sure, they were no longer together- on account of Rob treating her like a doormat most of the time, something which he'd regreted all the time- but you can't undo the past. And God know's Rob has tried. And now Annalise is dating his best friend Scott. And it hurts. It really does. But it's something that Rob knows he deserves- to feel just that little bit of hurt that he'd been putting on Annalise for all them years.

Yet, despite all this, and Rob's love of the Goodness that is Woman. Rob was having a gay crisis. A major gay crisis. And it felt utterly, utterly bizarre. Yet, somehow, Rob was.. intrigied by it.

Seeing Ste Hay being fucked on the grass by Dodger Savage was perhaps the most single arousing thing Rob has ever witnessed in his life. And it wasn't Dodger who got him all hot he could hardly breathe. Dodger was hot, granted, but Rob was transfixed by the cute chav teen that was Steven. There was just something about him, the way he took Dodger's dick like a champ.. It made him confused. No scratch that, he wasn't confused. No, Rob knew what he wanted. And it might have come as a shock to him, for a while. But fuck it. Ste's hot. Rob's hot. Why not make something hot?

Now all Rob needed to do was get the young father of two alone.

Working alone was shit. Doug was currently AWOL and Ste was rushed off his feet at the deli. He had hired Barney to help, but he'd been fucking useless. And if Ste had one more rude customer, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. Because he knew that someone would be bitch slapped.

By 3.00pm, The final straw for Ste occured when a rude customer called up and complained that he put Red Onions in his Pasta Salad instead of White Onions. Ste hung up the phone and cursed the fucking arsehole. Shutting up shop, Ste had every intention of going to the pub and getting shitfaced. So what if it wasn't even dark outside, everyone was allowed to have down days. And this day was definetly a down fucking day.

Walking down the street, Ste ducked around the corner when he saw Barney. Fuck, he couldn't be dealing with that posh bastard right now.

"Hiding?" a voice came from behind him which made Ste literally jump.

"Fuck me" Ste groaned "Trying to scare me half to death?"

Rob laughed.

Ste hadn't spoken to Rob before. But it's not like Rob would have been interested in him. He was a fucking student and Ste was pretty sure he was dating that uptight chick Annalise, who Ste could have sworn just needed a good fucking rodgering and it might loosen her up a bit.

"Sorry, lad" Rob spoke "But I'm hiding from him aswell. Dude has been doing my head in all day". Rob paused, looked at Ste, and then continued "But I'm gonna cut to the chase here. How about you come back to the halls, and you know, let me fuck you?"

If Ste had been drinking, the drink would have been all over Rob at this instant. But seeing as he didn't have a drink, he stood there like a moron with his mouth wide open.

"Dude" Rob spoke, waving a patronising hand in front of Ste's face "If your gonna have your mouth open like that, I'll get the wrong idea and stick me knob in it".

Ste was furious. And aroused. Rob had a cheek coming on to him like that, who'd he think Ste was- the gay slag of Hollyoaks? But then, Ste had started to realise that perhaps he actually WAS the gay slag of Hollyoaks.

"What?" Ste asked "Do you think I'm some sort of slag or sumfing? I'm not just going to come back to your flat and let you fuck me".

Rob shrugged. "Look, I'll be honest. I saw you. The other night. You and Dodger, on the grass. It was.. fucking hot".

Ste, for perhaps the first time in his life, was lost for words.

"But even though I don't have muscles as big as Dodger- I'm pretty sure I can rock your world".

Ste thought for a moment. But then decided that, fuck it. Opportunies like these wasn't going to come around very often. "Fine" Ste spoke matter of factly. He walked up to Rob, pushed him up against the wall and grabbed his flacid cock through the material of Rob's jeans. "Nice" Rob let out a groan through the sudden contact but just as suddenly as it started, Ste seized movement. "I'm not doing it outside here again" Ste stated "I'm still trying to get them grass stains of me joggers".

Slamming the door of the halls shut, Rob found himself once again pushed up against the wall by a cock-hungry Steven Hay. "Do you kiss?" the chavvy teenager asked the student. Rob shrugged. Instead of waiting for a reply, Ste leaned forward and planted a kiss on the Black haired rugby player. It didn't take long for Rob to reply to kiss, both mouths opening hungrigly and accepting the other's tounge. As the kiss grew more passionate and intense, Ste's hand crept up the sporty lad's top, taking in the hint of hair on the 6 packed stomach. Rob's tounge was clashing with Ste's as the lad groaned at the touch of Ste's cold hand on his stomach.

It didn't take long for Ste to rid off the unnesacary garment that was Rob's t-shirt. He pulled it off the rugby players head and threw it across the room. Still hungrily kissing the now fully erect student, Ste's hand crept up to touch Rob's nipple which proved all to sensitive for the lad causing him to groan through the kisses.

Stopping the kiss, Rob decided to take control. Pushing Ste off of him, he grabbed the lad's hand and literally run into his room. slamming the door behind him. When in the safeness of his room, Ste took his own t-shirt off, his lack of confidence becoming apparent when he compared his tiny chest to Rob's impress one. But it didn't seem to bother Rob, who grabbed the father of two and pushed him on the bed. Straddling him, he ran his tounge all the way down the smooth, skinny body of the twink lad causing Ste to groan with pleasure from the sensation. Seizing at Ste's belly button, Rob blew into the holey appendage before coming to the waitband of Ste's jogging bottoms. Pulling them down, Rob was surprised at the bulge coming from Ste's Calvin Klien boxers. He didn't remember it being this big and promiment when he was riding Dodger, but perhaps he was too focused on watching the beautiful twink take all off Dodger's impressive tool. Ste kicked off his jogging bottoms and Rob smirked as he took off his own trousers, revealing his near naked body.

He was wearin a jock strap.

A jock strap.

Ste nearly came on the spot.

Standing up, Ste decided to take control.

"Bend the fuck over".

Rob wasn't going to argue. And he was more intrigued then anything.

Kneeling on the bed, Rob wasn't sure what to expect. Ste, now on the bed alongside him, grabbed Rob's arsecheeks and slapped them hard. Rob let out a satisfied groan, surprising even himself when he felt his cock stiffen even more. Who knew he'd be into the kinky shit? Then pure magic happened. Ste, confidence growing, stuck his tounge slowly inside Rob's arse, which was basically naked except the jockstrap.

Rob suddenly thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Because, seriously, who knew having a tounge inside your arse could feel so good? As Ste continued to lick Rob's arse, rimming the fuck out of him, Rob couldn't keep his hands off his dick. Stroking his 7 inch dick as Ste continued to pleasure his arse with his magical, magical tounge, Rob felt himself growing closer to the edge of glory.

"You like that?" Ste asked, gruffly, inbetween licks.

"Fuck... yes" was all that Rob could manage. Apparently speech wasn't an option right now.

Ste's tounge went deeper and deeper inside Rob's hole, causing the lad to pick up pace on his dick. Suddenly, the tounge was replaced by a finger. And fuck, it hurt. Ste pushed the finger deeper into Rob's hole, causing him to groan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. A second finger soon followed and soon Rob was starting to enjoy it. Fuck, it was seriously fucked up but his dick, which was now even more closer to erupting, was apparently enjoying it. Ste picked up pace with his finger fucking, and soon a third finger had entered Rob's virgin hole. By now, Rob was pretty sure he WAS in heaven because there was no way on earth having a dude's fingers up your anus was meant to be this good. But apparently it was.

"Now" Ste spoke, and even though he couldn't see his face- Rob could tell that the father of two was smiling. "I'm gonna fuck you".

And Rob should have protested. He should have been like "HOLY SHIT, NO" but instead, all he said was "Thank fuck".

Turning over, Rob laid on the bed. Ste took off Rob's jockstrap, smelling it, before chucking it on the floor. He took hold off Rob's 7 inch uncut beautiful dick and wanked it for a few times, before he took his position on the bed. Pulling off his own boxer shorts, Rob nearly drooled at the sight of Ste's pulsating 9 inch dick. He wanted it in his mouth, but it became apparent that Ste was on a mission. And said mission involved destroying Rob's arsehole.

"Right" Ste spoke, as he took his own dick in his hand and began wanking it. "This will hurt for a while, but believe me, by the time I'm finished your be fucking loving it", He paused "And that's a promise".

Standing up, Ste got off the bed and Rob got back on it. Kneeling down, he could feel Ste getting back on the bed, behind him. Rob grabbed hold of the mattress as Ste bent down and kissed his arse reassuringly. Holding onto Rob's arse with one hand, whilst the other held onto his eager cock, Ste slowly entered Rob's virgin hole. A loud groan, which was one off pain and not pleasure, left Rob's mouth. But Ste continued entering Rob.

After a few thrusts, Rob suddenly went from being in hell to begin in fucking heaven again. Suddenly, Ste hit the spot and Rob went from being flacid to being rock hard again in a matter of seconds. "Holy christ" Rob groaned as Ste picked up pace. Holding onto Rob, he thrusted hard into the lad's hole, serioiusly aroused at being the first dude to have access to the hunky rugby player's arse which before tonight was a no-go area.

Changing postitions, Ste laid on the bed as Rob sat down on his dick. Rob had to get used to havng a dick in his arse again, but in no time at all, he was riding Ste's dick like a pro. His own dick was pulsating in front of Ste, as the deli worker continued to pound into Rob's arse like a pro, knees in the air. Rob was groaning. Scratch that, Rob was moaning.

"Fuck me, Fuck me, Oh my God that feels fucking awesome" as Ste continued to thrust in and out of Rob's no longer virgin arse.

Neither of them heard the Hall's door shut.

Putting his jacket on the chair, Scott smiled to himself as he heard sex coming from Rob's room. He could hear the bed moving at a fast pace and Rob was screaming like he was about to erupt. And he was glad, because if Rob was getting some- it meant he would leave him & Annalise alone to get on with being a couple.

But it soon became apparent to Scott that this was no ordinary hook up. Because he couldn't hear a female. Which he thought was strange. And then.. He heard the unmistakable moan of a second male.

Rob was in there, having sex with a guy.

And somehow, for some reason, Scott felt his dick growing stiff.

He knew he shouldn't. He wasn't gay. And he didn't really want to see his friend fucking some dude. But something in his brain told him too. Told him too open the door. So he did. He opened the door. But neither of them heard him enter the room.

And it was soon apparent to Scott that Rob wasn't the fucker, but the fuckee. And for some reason, seeing his best friend riding a quite impressive dick, made him even stiffer. And he couldn't help but let his hand disappear inside his trousers. His dick was pratically begging to be touched. And he couldn't deny his tool the need to be touched.

As he touched his dick, his jeans dropped to the floor. He stepped out of them, not caring. Neither of the lads noticed. Rob was too focused on his arse being destroyed by the dick that was inside him. Scott couldn't see the face off the guy who was fucking him, all he saw was his very hairy legs and his really stiff, big dick. And he could tell the guy was skinny as a twig. But boy he knew how to fuck. Rob was making all sorts of incorrehant noises that made Scott more aroused then was surely allowed.

Wrapping his hand around his massive, begging dick, Scott groaned and closed his eyes. All he could hear was the loud groaning of Rob as his arse got fucked, the moaning of the lad fucking him and the noise of the lad's balls slapping against Rob's arse.

And then he opened his eyes. Both of the lads were still fucking. Rob was close to the edge if his screaming was anything to go by. Scott pulled down his boxers, and kicked them to the other side of the room. He was going to take a risk now. Walking over to the lads fucking, he simply continued to wank and said "Fancy another?"

Rob's eyes shot open and he turned around to see his best friend standing there with a smile on his face. And he was horrified. Yet, he couldn't and wouldn't stop the goodness of having Ste's dick inside his arse. It took him a few seconds too notice that his friend was half naked, with his own brown 10 inch dick in his hands. Fuck. It was huge.

Ste was intrigued as he continued to thrust into Rob's arse with all his might. Staring at Scott wanking was just so arousing. But he knew that both he and Rob were seriously close to climax. But apparently not as close as Scott.

"Fucking shit, this is some good sex" Scott groaned as he furiously tugged at his own cock. Watching his best friend get fucked by Ste Hay was not something he thought would ever happen, and even if it did, he never thought he'd be standing there fucking enjoying it. And he must have been really, really enjoying it because in a matter of minutes Scott felt himself about to erupt.

"Come on my face" Ste groaned as he continued to fuck his best friend. Scott wasn't one to deny someone what they wanted. Coming closer to the bed, Scott aimed his big dick at Ste's sweaty face and after a few more wanks on it, he squirted a powerful jet of salty, hot spunk all over Ste's face.

Witnessing that sent Rob over the edge, and a few seconds later, he was furiously stroking at his own dick as the force of Ste's cock in his arse turned him on even more. A few moments later, Rob let out his own powerful shot of cum, marking Ste's chest which was laden with sweat and now Rob's white cum.

Spent, Rob slide off Ste's dick.

Scott wanted to suck Ste's dick, so he basically dropped to his knees. Ste smiled at the cute lad, pushed his dick down Scott's throat and allowed the boy to get used to the taste of cock. But it didn't take long for Ste to cum, and soon he was shooting a very willing load down Scott's throat. And despite it being his first time, Scott swallowed like a pro.

"Next time" Scott stated as he wiped his mouth "I want to join in". Taking off his top, he joined his best friend and Ste in the small shower.

"Sure" Ste smiled "The more the merrier".

"Shit" Rob laughed "I had no idea being done by a dude could be so fun".

Ste. lathering himself up with Rob's Lynx showergel simply smiled. "Glad you had fun. Because next time, I want both of you in me. I want you both to fuck me. At the same time".


End file.
